Irritating Interruptions
by Hobbit Babe
Summary: bob can be so annoying, really he can. sequel to "death by prank" Dr.C/Susan


Once again it was the dead of night and Susan was asleep in the arms of her now boyfriend Dr Cockroach, PhD. He, however, was quite wide awake, Even now, two months later, he still couldn't believe someone as beautiful and amazing as Susan would ever choose to be with someone like him.

He had expected she'd be happy when he made her the necklace, but never in a million years would he have guessed she'd kiss him! When she turned to run from the room he knew he'd have to act fast, or she'd be too embarrassed to even speak to him for days, maybe even weeks. And he simply couldn't allow that, not with the way he felt about her.

So he did the only thing he could think of, he pulled her back into his arms and kissed her as passionately as he could. When the kiss broke, she did something even more unexpected. . . She whispered, "_I love you_" and even more shockingly, she looked terrified as soon as she said it.

As if he might not return her feelings. . . As _if_. If she really thought that that would be the case, he could nip that in the bud by doing what he was doing now. He couldn't let her think that, not even for a second. So, he pulled her close and told her exactly how much he loved her too.

The next morning, Susan woke up first. She smiled and snuggled closer to her boyfriend, He was dreaming, she could tell by the way his antennae were twitching. She let out a contented sigh. How had she gotten so lucky? It still blew her away that someone like him could fall for her, of all people. He was so sweet and attentive, not to mention a great kisser. One of the best she'd ever come across, come to think on it. . . Well, that and _other _things. . . She looked over his shoulder to see the clock. It was 7:30, she should be getting up. She sat up and stretched, and got out of bed. She needed to take a shower. So, she got her towel and

her clothes and most importantly, the radio. She loved listening to music in the shower.

A few minutes later, Susan stepped out of the shower. She heard a classic rock song was playing. It was one of her all time favorites. She couldn't help herself; she started singing along with it.

_I know you're out there somewhere_

_Somewhere, somewhere_

_I know you're out there somewhere_

_Somewhere you can hear my voice_

_I know I'll find you somehow_

_Somehow, somehow_

_I know I'll find you somehow_

_And somehow I'll return again to you_

_From the words that I remember_

_From my childhood still are true_

_That there's none so blind_

_As those who will not see_

_And to those who lack the courage_

_And say it's dangerous to try_

_Well they just don't know_

_That love eternal will not be denied_

Dr Cockroach woke up, muffled singing drifted from the bathroom, and he snickered. Susan loved to sing, although she wasn't the best singer he'd ever heard, she had a pretty voice. He sat up, antennae twitching, and quietly crept to the bathroom door. It was open a crack, and he could see Susan dancing with a hair brush in her hand. It was definitely one of the cutest things he'd seen yet... seems even her blushing couldn't top this. At least not at the moment. It was truly adorable moment and Dr Cockroach was enjoying getting to witness it. He crossed his arms and leaned against the door, careful not to swing it open and continued to watch.

_I know you're out there somewhere_

_Somewhere, somewhere_

_I know you're out there somewhere_

_Somewhere you can hear my voice_

_I know I'll find you somehow_

_Somehow, somehow_

_I know I'll find you somehow_

_And somehow I'll return again to you_

_Yes I know it's going to happen_

_I can feel you getting near_

_And soon we'll be returning_

_To the fountain of our youth_

_And if you wake up wondering_

_In the darkness I'll be there_

_My arms will close around you_

_And protect you with the truth_

_I know you're out there somewhere_

_Somewhere, somewhere_

_I know you're out there somewhere_

_Somewhere you can hear my voice_

_I know I'll find you somehow_

_Somehow, somehow_

_I know I'll find you somehow_

_And somehow I'll return again to you_

As the song ended Susan started to brush her hair, she heard a noise and spun around to see her boyfriend watching her from the doorway, smirking.

"You never told me you had such a pretty singing voice" She blushed a deep scarlet and ducked her head, more than a little self-conscious.

"Thanks."

He grinned, "You know, we have a few hours until Link and Bob will be awake."

She giggled, "Why, doctor, are you trying to seduce me?" She was blushing harder now, the subtle promise of lovely, lovely things hanging in the air.

His smirk became a wickedly delicious grin as he answered. "Always." He gently pressed her against the wall, kissing her senseless and making it interesting. It was during this romantic interlude that Bob wandered in, the door having been foolishly left unlocked.

He stopped dead in his tracks, a horrified look on his face. "OH MY GOD, THE DOC IS TRYING TO EAT SUSAN! HELP!" Bob drew the last shouted word out for what seemed a ridiculous amount of time to the good Doctor, but then again, it was Bob they were dealing with.

The couple sighed in annoyance. They both stalked into the common room, neither one pleased at being interrupted.

Dr Cockroach was the first one to speak when Bob blobbed into the common room after them. "Bob, first of all, I would never hurt Susan. Let me repeat that so that your brain can compute it. Never, ever, would I hurt Susan. Was that slow enough for you? Secondly, you need to calm down. And thirdly. . .I'm going to dye you orange again if you so much as breathe a word of any of this to Link. The last thing she and I need is more ridiculous babbling from the peanut gallery."

Bob looked doubtful. "But. . . but you were trying to eat her!" Dr Cockroach sighed heavily. It seemed as though the blob's slowness was on loop today. Nothing would be getting through that gelatinous head today without having to beat it into him verbally.

"I was kissing her. And my threat will remain valid for as long as this is going on. If you tell Link before we are ready to, so help me you'll be orange for the rest of your life!" Bob whimpered. If you could call a huge blue blob of goo something that could whimper.

"Gregor, be nice. It's not his fault he walked in on us." Susan was smiling, trying to calm the situation, when just then Link walked into the room.

"What's with all the noise, I..." He stopped mid-sentence, a shocked look on his face. The Doc had lipstick on the coller of his striped pj's! "You guys are doing it, aren't you?! " He was pointing at Susan and Dr Cockroach.

"Link, I really don't see how that's _any_ of your business" Dr Cockroach said giving link a withering look. Bob's eye was blinking in utter confusion at being included in the situation and the Doctor sighed again, his hand coming up to smack his forehead. "And in any case, we should get back to work now. We don't have time for this."

Link looked nonplussed but shook his head. "Whatever."

Bob was confused, but bobbed off after Link. Susan sighed and looked at Doctor Cockroach. "Gregor, this is my fault…if I hadn't been dancing around, singing my head off…" He shushed her and put a hand on hers.

"Susan, no. It was bound to happen sooner or later. Come. We can worry about what they think when and if it really matters. Until then, we have work to attend to." He smiled and she couldn't help but blush.

"All right, Gregor. I trust you…I just can't help thinking that something bad will come of this."

He chuckled. "Bob knows I'm not joking about my threat. and really, Is it a truly horrible thing that they know?"

She sighed. "You're right. We can worry about them later."

He smiled at her. He was right and he knew it. And if all else failed, there would be two permanently oddly colored monsters running around the compound


End file.
